


How To Balance A Double Life For Dummies

by Bumoftheyear



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumoftheyear/pseuds/Bumoftheyear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette gets the internship of her dreams, but how does she handle juggling working at the bakery, school, and being ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Balance A Double Life For Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview to the series, next chapter will be the real chapter 1. I would like to thank Macy, Kara, and Kelli for editing and giving me the go ahead to post this. I'll try to upload every week or so but it is the beginning of the semester so we will see how it is. Thanks!

There was no how to balance double life for dummies, no instruction manual, no wiki page, just Tiki and her unyielding advice. Usually it was just “Stay Focused Marinette” or “Believe in yourself Marinette”, which didn’t help in her current situation. When events like this occurred she asked Chat, though she couldn’t be very open with him and that in of itself was an obstacle.   
“Tiki what am I gonna do? This is going to kill me!” The letter in her hand flapping around while she talked.  
“I thought this is what you wanted. You’ve always wanted to work for Gabriel Agreste.” Tkik said as she flew up towards her guardian.  
“I do, it’s just… Papa is expecting me to pick up more responsibilities around the bakery, and I’ve increased the number of hours I’m taking at University this fall and Paris needs Ladybug! Tiki how am i going to balance work, school, superheroing, and this internship?” Marinette sat in her chair and rested her head on her hands.   
“Marinette you can do it, I know you can. It’s gonna be tough but you are the bravest and albeit stubborn person I know. If you put your mind to it you’ll do it!” The Kwami smiled.   
“You’re right, but I’m still so nervous”   
“It’s ok to be nervous, in fact its natural.”   
Marinette nodded and put the letter on her desk along with the rest of her mail.   
At least this internship is paid, she thought to herself.   
___________________________________________________  
To Marinette, unpacking the last box and organizing everything in her dorm made everything official. Her dorm was an acceptable size, it had one loft bed with a desk underneath it by the window which was a huge double pane window, that lead out to a fire escape, but by far the coolest thing in her dorm was her kitchenette. She had paid a little extra this year to have her own dorm with a kitchenette, she worked for it too. She had designed every layout possible with this dorm then she finally found the one she fell in love with. The initial room was just a rectangle she had her loft bed/desk in the corner next to the window. Also on that wall she had her couch Which was white with a pink throw and forest green pillows and coffee table for friends when they came to visit. Across from the bed she had another little desk where she put her sewing machine and a mannequin right next to it. Then in the opposite corner there was her prized kitchenette where she could finally cook her own meals. It came fully stocked with a refrigerator, a sink, and stove/oven combo. The rest of her room was decorated with plants, she was a ladybug after all, she had a small weeping fig in between her couch and her bed the she had bud vases everywhere, on her coffee table her desk and even by her sewing machine. Her douve had little pink flowers on them to keep with the floral theme and her bed sheets were pink as well. She was so ready to start the year.   
It wasn’t until 9:30 when her Maman and Papa left , later than last year (they usually try to beat the time for the previous year) but they had more to unpack and put together. At least she didn’t start class tomorrow, she could get used to the environment a little before class started. It was about 10pm when she got out of the shower and got ready for bed, of course she wasn’t going to bed but she could at least look the part. She sat down on her couch with her laptop in hand before she heard a little rasp at the window.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://petit-ladybug.tumblr.com/  
> Macy's Tumblr: http://spice--child.tumblr.com/  
> Kara's Tumblr: http://gogh-away-with-me.tumblr.com/  
> Kelli doesn't have a Tumblr but she is awesome too.


End file.
